Silver Prince
by merco93
Summary: Minerva McGonagall has a potions accident which de-ages her to 16. She wants help, whereas Dumbledore wants to use her as a Spy to make sure the Silver Prince of Slytherin, Harry Potter doesnt go dark. MM/HP Abused!Harry


Of all things, Minerva McGonagall thought stiffly as she briskly walked down to the dungeons. She was making her way to the Potions room, where she had been told by Albus Dumbledore, to begin making the Felix Felicis Potion while he had a talk to Hagrid.

Hopefully, Minerva thought, I won't have to do the hard bits. She, as well as the other Gryffindors sucked at Potions. The only Gryffindors who had never sucked was Hermione Granger and Lily Evans.

...

Minerva didn't notice she had added 7 Ruby Roots when the book said only a maximum of 5. All of a sudden a black cloud of smoke began rising from the cauldron. Coughing, Minerva blindly felt around to try and get outside. Her hand hit the cauldron and the light red coloured contents inside spilt all over her.

She began to feel weary as darkness enclosed her.

Minerva opened her eyes. Everything was blurry, then came into focus. She was in Hospital wing and Dumbledore was sitting in a chair next to her reading a muggle magazine:

WHICH

PATTERN?

Find all the patterns that you want in Which Patterns Very First special edition!

Albus looked up "Aah my dear" he said with those god damn eyes twinkling "and how may I find you today?" a wave of massive boredom of this small chat swept over me. "So bored, Coyote finally catches Roadrunner" Minerva muttered. Albus looked at her his expression suddenly serious. "Minerva my dear" he began, "pedo" Minerva muttered.

Albus continued as though he hadn't heard her, "would you like to look in the mirror?" he handed her a small hand mirror. Minerva looked at him curiously and brought the mirror up to her face. She almost screamed but managed a choke, as she looked into the mirror. Instead of the dark hair in a tight bun, the wrinkled skin and mud brown eyes she saw:

Long chocolate brown hair that reached her shoulder blades...

A pale face with smooth delicate skin...

And deep brown eyes...

Everything had changed. Minerva knew what happened, She was 16 again.

She stared horrified at the mirror before shakily placing it back down. "But Albus," she panicked. "What about classes? What are you going to tell everybody? What if..." Professor Dumbledore interrupted before Minerva could go into full-panic mode.

"My dear" he said gently "While you were asleep I arranged for another Transfiguration teacher. As for what I'm going to tell everyone, well already told everyone, is that Professor Minerva McGonagall is on a Family Business vacation and that a new transfer student is arriving at Hogwarts" Minerva stared at him completely nonplussed. "Huh?". Professor Dumbledore smiled at her. "I have told everyone that a new Transfer student will be arriving at Hogwarts, a student that goes by the name of Nim Avre (pronounced Avrae) McGonagall." He paused as all of this information sank into Minerva, "and that my dear is...you" he continued softly.

**...**

_1__st__ September _

While she sat at the Snake table, Minerva tugged at the neck of the school robes that had the Slytherin emblem on them as her mind wondered back to the conversation her and Albus had had an hour ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_Minerva was waiting in Dumbledore's office. He had told her to wait there while he got a few things sorted. He had empathised the word sorted._

_The door opened and Dumbledore came in with the ragged, dirty Sorting Hat._

"_Well my dear" Albus said, his blue eyes twinkling and his voice bright and cheery "We just need to gloss a few things over before the students arrive" Minerva nodded uncomfortably as she eyed the old Sorting Hat on the desk._

"_You know quite well that it was a great shock to everyone when Mr. Potter was sorted into Slytherin, I take it?" Again Minerva nodded. Albus continued after the pause. ""Well it has come to my attention that many other Slytherins are beginning to be influenced by Voldemort, and I want you to keep an eye on him for me"_

_Minerva opened her mouth furiously, as Albus quickly cut in "I know your going to ask why I didn't do it before now, but 16 is the age when people began choosing who their allegiance is to." He looked at her so hopefully, that Minerva gave a resigned sigh. She suddenly realised something "But I'll have to be a Slytherin..." she trailed off as the solution hit her...literally. _

_The Sorting Hat had launched itself off the desk and at Minerva, who stared at it, horrified as realisation dawned upon her. She got up so quickly, she knocked the chair back. "No" she growled "There is no way that I, Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, will be a Slytherin to keep an eye on The Slytherins Silver Prince!"_

_Albus sighed, stroking his goatee "Minerva I know how much you dislike him but imagine" Minerva scowled "just imagine" Albus pressed on more firmly "If you could catch him out for one thing, how much trouble he'd be in.." Minerva sat up straighter "now that you mention that"she murmured and put the Hat on her head._

_You do know that the headmaster wants me to put you in Slytherin?_

_**Yes and I don't care just pleeeeeease**_

_Well to want to be in Slytherin house just to catch someone out...interesting_

_Better be..._

_**SLYTHERIN!**_

_Relieved, Minerva whipped the Hat off her 16 year old head, handed it to the headmaster and, after a nod from him, made her way out of his office and down into the Great Hall._

_END FLASHBACK_

Minerva heard the thundering of feet as the students made their way towards the Great Hall. This is it she thought. I am now Nim Avre McGonagall.


End file.
